Soul
by Inkcrafter
Summary: Jack was always different from other humans, he had a fire inside of him. Megatron saw this, and decides that Jack should have been born, not as a human, but as a Cybertronian. Father/son moments between Jack and Optimus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I have brain block for every story I have...it's depressing...But here's a little something for you guys! And if you have any ideas for my other stories, this story then review or PM me! (I'd ask for new story idea's, but I'm stuck in a hard place between my other stories and living a lame life, lol!)**_

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

"Lord Megatron, the machine is ready."

The Decepticon lord turned slightly to look at Knockout, who was waiting for his next orders.

Megatron was silent for a moment, smiling darkly as he looked forward again.

"Very well. You know what to do next, yes?"

The red mech nodded.

"Yes my liege. But I still cannot understand why you wish to change a meer _human_, a _single_ human, into a Cybertronian."

Megatron chuckled as he once again looked at the medic.

"The boy is different from other fleshlings. If trained correctly, he will become an amazing warrior, one with which Optimus Prime himself can't even defeat."

"But the boy...He is allied with the Autobots, he wouldn't-"

"Then I shall _force_ him! Now go!"

Knockout bowwed.

"And once you are ready to begin, fetch me. I wish to see him before the transformation."

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

Jack stared at the night sky from where his seat in a tall tree.

Another fight with his mom was his reason for going to the empty park. The raven haired teen was always calmed by the old memories of when he'd come here in the summer, having a picnic with his mother and father.

Jack turned his head to stare at the hill below him, smiling sadly as he could hear his dad's voice in his mind, and his father's deep, baritone laugh.

With a sigh, Jack swung down from the branch, landing quietly on the grass below. He yawned, stretching his arms upwards and wincing as his shoulder popped.

"I really should get home..." He muttered to himself as he began to start making his way down the grass covered hill. But he couldn't shake off the feeling of unease.

Jack suddenly stopped as the feeling of being watched became unbearable, and he looked into the tree's that thickly coated the side of the hill.

There was a flash in the brush, and Jack blinked in surprise.

Jack's muscles tensed, ready to run, or even fight if need be. He leaned forward slightly, peering into the shadows.

"...Hello...?"

A large form darted forward. Jack knew immedietly what it was, and tried to run, but was caught in a large, warm, metal hand.

Jack yelled out in panic as he thrashed around in the 'cons tight grip. Knockout smirked at the raven haired teen.

"Hello there, fleshy. Lord Megatron requested an audience with you." Knockout said, smirking.

Jack continued to thrash in the 'cons hold, but the hand responded, tightening around the raven haired teen, and making it unable for him to breathe.

As his strugling weakend, Jack gasped, desperately trying to fill his lungs with air. But soon he stopped, falling limp as he fell unconsious.

Knockout loosend his grip to avoid killing the teen, and he inspected Jack. He sighed, still not seeing what was so special about the boy.

Shifting into his alt and making sure the human was secure, he raced off before the raven haired teens guardian detected him.

**?, Later, Jack's POV**

I snapped awake with a yell as I was suddenly jostled awake.

It took me a moment to remember what had happend. I'd been in the park...then something had...had grabbed me! I'd been captured by Knockout!

I sat up abruptly, and sure enough, I was in a car as it headed down a highway. I did the only thing I could.

I fought.

I kicked at the doors and slammed my fists against the windows.

"Hey! Stop moving you little-!"

I ignored Knockout, continuing to pound at his doors and windows. I gasped, strugling as seatbelts came up to bind me, one gagging me so I couldn't scream. The seatbelts pulled me down, forcing me to lay in the backseat, and no matter how much I strugled, I couldn't free myself.

I began to panic, I hadn't brought my cellphone, so no one could track me, and no one knew I was in trouble.

Knockout growled in frustration as I continued to fight against the seatbelts, and something emerged from the seats.

I yelled in pain as electricity coarsed through my body, though the sound was muffled by the seatbelts that gagged me.

Soon, black spots filled my vision, and I once again fell unconsious.

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

"Lord Megatron, I have the fleshbag."

The 'con lord turned at Knockout's voice, and strode forward.

Bowing, K.O reached into his subspace and carefully removed a small (by Cybertronian standards) body. Jack was limp in Knockout's palm, but not dead in the slightest. He handed the raven haired teen to Megatron, the 'con lord careful to not scathe the human with his claws.

Megatron examined Jack, running a quick scan. He noted how the human was slightly better built than others of his age and height, and saw how red lines covered his arms, showing that Knockout had needed to restrain the teen.

"Excelent job, Knockout. Is everything in order?"

"Yes, my liege."

Megatron grinned wickedly, then felt Jack stir. He wrapped his fingers around the raven haired human, careful to not crush him.

A pair of stormy blue-grey eyes fluttered open, then widend when they fell on the warlord.

"Hello, boy. It has been quite awhile since our last encounter, yes?" Megatron asked, chuckling darkly as Jack struggled in his hold.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, voice dangerously low and venomous. Megatron again chuckled, then began walking, leaving the room with Knockout following in his wake.

"I have been tracking your progress, boy. When you and I met face to face, you showed no fear. Quite admirable, since many Autobots have showed more fear than you. And after restoring Optimus' memories? I am convinced you should not have been born as a weak fleshling. Luckly I have a way to fix this predicament."

Jack stared up at Megatron incredulously.

"Oh yeah? And how will you do that?" The teen snapped angrily.

"It is simple, really. Knockout is to thank, for creating the machine."

"Y-you're going to ch-change me into a...a Cybertronian? You're insane!" Jack yelled as his heart jumped into his throat with anxiety.

Megatron meerly gave the teen an amused look as they entered the Medbay, his blood colored optics filled with a devious joy that made Jack shudder.

A large machine stood at the back of the room, its most prominent feature a large, transparent cylinder glowing a light blue.

Jack cried out in pain as he was roughly dropped into the cylinder. He then ran up to pound on the wall, and Megatron spoke to Knockout.

"How long will the transition take?"

"A joor (6 hours), Lord Megatron. Once the transition is finished, I will send word." The medbot replied. Megatron nodded, going to the door. He paused, looking over his shoulder at the human, who glared at him defiantly. Megatron then chuckled, smirking as he left, and the door hissed shut behind him.

**Jack's POV**

I pounded angrily on the thick, strong glass wall as Knockout moved over to the controls.

I yelled out as the pain started, stumbling backwards. My blood felt as though it had changed to liquid fire, and my head screamed in pain.

I clutched my head, back arching as pain threaded up my spine. But I slowly got back to my feet, panting, and I went back up to pound on the glass.

Knockout looked surprised, to say the least.

I stumbled back as another wave of white hot pain flashed through me, this time I tripped, landing on my back. I cried out again, my back arching off the ground.

A crack echoed through the cylinder, my ribs began to break, one by one. The shards of bone piercing my skin.

"AAAGGGHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Everyone looked over as June Darby suddenly drove into base. The woman stepped out of the car.

Her face was stained with tears.

She quickly went up to the 'bots, who looked at her with concern.

"Please, tell me you've seen Jack...!"

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I sat on my hands and knee's as another storm of coughing hit me, shaking me to my core. Blood came up my throat to drip from my lips to the glowing white floor, staining it dark red.

I didn't know how long it'd been since I had been shoved into the machine, a couple hours, at least. My ribs had all but shattered, along with many other bones, piercing my skin and clothes.

Why was this happening to me? Why did Megatron think that I was meant to be, not human, but Cybertronian?

I gave a weak, muffled groan of pain when another bone snapped, a splinter of it breaking through my skin.

I looked down at my left forearm. A small sliver of bone peaked out of the skin, white but stained with blood.

I gently gripped the shard, shut my eyes tightly, and tugged it out. I let it lay delicately in my hand, and I stared at it.

It hadn't hurt so much. It had no longer been connected to the main bone it had come from, and had felt more like a flu shot than anything. Compared to the pain I felt through the rest of my body, it was nothing.

Another crack came, and I collapsed onto my side, my breathing shallow and labored. My hand lay open, palm up with the shard of bone still resting in it.

Soon, my body began to shift. The sickening sound of breaking and twisting bones along with the scrape of metal made my strugling renew. I was able to fight off the transformation for awhile, and I could see Knockout's shock on his faceplates. But soon, the transformation overcame me, and it took all my restraint to keep from shuting my hand and crushing the bone shard.

I shut my eyes tightly, fighting to keep the scream in my throat from escaping.

Suddenly, it all stoped. all the pain just...

Vanished...

The machine shut off while I continued to lay there, fighting to breathe. I slowly opened my eyes, and flinched as a bright light was shone in them. A clicking came as my...m-my optics slowly adjusted.

"Hm, everything seems to be in order."

That was Knockout's voice.

Soon I was able to see properly. He was holding the shard of bone in his fingers delicately. He then crushed it. The last part of my human life.

I snapped.

With a enraged scream, I lashed out, making the red 'con fly into the glass of the machine and shattering it. I slowly stood, feeling rage pulsing through me. I shot forward, punching and kicking, even clawing at the mech with my new grown talons of metal.

_"ENOUGH!"_

My fist stopped, inches from Knockout's dented faceplates.

**3rd POV**

Megatron was pleased to see that, despite going through immense pain, that Jack was still able to fight. His spirit was strong, no doubt about that.

The tall, lean mech looked at Megatron, stormy blue-grey optics dark and dangerous as he glared at the warlord.

A few vehicons came into the room to grab Jack, who thrashed around, but was forced to cease.

Megatron moved forward to examine Jack. He was a bit taller than the Autobot, Bubmblebee. He was also quite lean, his shoulders not so broad. His plating was a pure, unstained white, lined with black tinted glass. The 'bot's face still held it's youth, and the plates angled in a delicate manner. His servos (hands, in case you didn't know) were clawed, though not as dangerous as Megatron's own talons. He was a triple changer, the 'con lord noted as he used a single claw to lift the teen 'bot's head.

Jack glared at Megatron with enough hate to make even Unicron himself quiver, and Megatron chuckled darkly before looking at the vehicons.

"Take him to his quarters, I want three guards on duty at the door at all times." He comanded as he dragged his claw away, scratching the white paint slightly and making Jack shudder at the scrapping sound of metal on metal.

The vehicon's bowed deeply before dragging Jack away.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Arcee stared blankly at the wall across from her, optics dim with sadness.

How could this have happend? How could Jack have been taken so suddenly from her?

"Arcee?"

The blue femme looked down in surprise to see Raf, staring up at her.

"Yeah?"

"It...It's not your fault. What happend to Jack, I mean." Raf said shyly. Arcee blinked, and Raf gave a shy, supportive smile.

"He'll be okay, I know he will."

Arcee gently lifted the small boy, and Raf patted her wrist comfortingly. She then held the small boy close as she finally let a single tear of energon fall.

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I growled in frustration as I paced before the large window, staring out of it angrily.

I'd been locked in a room, for two hours at least. I kept wondering why I'd been put, not in a prison cell, but a plain, normal looking room. In the corner there was a bed, or berth, as Ratchet had once called them, and a cube of energon on a metal table.

I refused to touch the energon, knowing there might be a chance that there was poison in it.

I finally stopped pacing, and went over to sit on the berth, burrying my face in my hands.

I still couldn't wrap my head around it. Why had Megatron decided to pay attention to a human? I knew, _everyone_ knew, that he hated humans. So why did he suddenly decide to have a fraging machine built to change me?

My eyes flicked up when the door hissed open, and I scowled when Megatron stepped into the room. As he moved forward, the door closed and locked once again. I stood, watching him warily.

"Relax, child. I do not wish to harm you...unless you decide to dissobey me." He said. This did little to ease my mind, and my hands clentched into fists at my sides.

I watched him carefully as he moved to stand before the large window, hands clasped behind his back. It was silent for a moment before I finally gained enough courage to speak.

"Why?"

He looked at me in confusion, and I clarrified.

"Why did you change me into a Cybertronian? Why did you even give a damn about me? You hate humans, everyone knows that."

He chuckled, making my spine crawl.

"I have told you the reason. You were never meant to be human."

"That explains nothing." I hissed in reply. He chuckled again.

"I see. You wonder why I went to the trouble of having a machine created to change you, why I decided to use precious time to change you." He stated, and I simply nodded slowly.

He was silent for a moment.

"Each time I fight your Autobot friends, I find myself realizing just how strong they are, how each time I fight, I'm more unlikely to return. I have no SIC to take my place, and decided that, should my spark be snuffed, I would rather have one chosen and trained by myself to replace me. An heir, to be more precise."

I raised my brows in shock, an heir.

He wanted me as a FRAGING heir?

Megatron turned to face me.

"After our two previous encounters, I've seen how strong you are. You have a will to rival Prime's, you are intelegent, brave, as well as honorable. That is what I have been seeking for in an heir. And while you remain loyal to those Autobot scum, I know that under the right conditions, one can learn quickly."

I snapped.

"You think you can just train me to abandon my _family_? That is the most fragging stupid thing I've ever heard! If you think you can make me change, make me loyal to you, _bow to your wishes_, then you are insane!" I screamed angrily.

Megatron stared at me, and I thought he would attack me, but he shocked me when he _laughed_.

It wasn't a dark chuckle, but a full throated, roaring, _bellowing_ laugh.

"Ah, believe me boy, that will change."

I glared at him.

"Like _HELL_ it will."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I found a song yesterday that strangely reminded me of this with the whole 'heir of Decepticon lord' thing. Another strange thing, it's a Disney song! It's called 'My Lullaby' from Lion King 2. Listen to it and tell me if you think it sorta fits this story! I really think it does...**_

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I stared out the large window, wondering how the hell to get out of this pile of scrap.

Megatron had left hours before, and the only other company I'd had was a small medical drone, sent to make sure I'd gained no injury when I'd been wrestled out of the medbay.

I'd taken the time to get use to my new body. Now able to shift my arm into a blade, I knew I was rapidly growing use to the new form, feeling as though it was natural.

I had made use of the blade, destroying the few cameras set to monitor me. I also had tried to escape, tearing and denting the metal walls and scaithing the thick window.

I had tossed the energon cube into a corner, allowing it to pool on the floor, untouched.

If Megatron thought I'd go and simply drink the energon he'd placed in the room, he had another thing coming.

With a sigh, I moved over to the berth, sitting and leaning back against the wall it was pushed up against. I began to doze off, but then the door opened, and I was on my feet, in a fighting stance in a meer second. Megatron chuckled as he moved into the room, and I scowled, my claws drawing energon from my palms.

Megatron gazed around for a moment, taking note of the energon cube in the corner and the torn, scratched metal walls and window. He smirked.

"It seems you have been occupying yourself, boy." He stated. I growled lowly, my stance deepening. I watched him closely as he moved over to the window, running a hand over one of the large scratches.

He then turned to me.

"Come here, boy."

I stood my ground. He frowned slightly, then repeated the command with more force.

"Come here. _Now_."

I twitched slightly, but still remained. My arm shifted into a blade, and I prepared to defend myself. Megatron laughed darkly, making my spine crawl. He then approached.

I raised my blade slightly, he came within my range and I lunged forward, striking at him-

I was slammed into a wall, Megatron's clawed hand curled around my throat and slowly began to choke me. I gasped for air, pulling at his hand in an attempt to break his hold.

"As brave as any soldier, yet you are rather foolish for your attempt to kill me."

He released my neck, letting me fall to the floor in a heap. I continued to gasp, strugling to swallow down air.

"You would be wise to heed my word, child. I can lead you down a path that leads to power and greatness."

I glared up at him as I rubbed my throat.

"If you think that's what I want, then you are a _fool_, Megatron." I hissed.

He glared down at me, then grabbed my arm, tossing me into another wall. I gave a small yell of pain as I fell to the ground, then propped myself up on one elbow, using my hand to wipe away a drop of energon that dripped from the corner of my lips.

Megatron came over, kneeling down and roughly grabbing my throat once again.

"I will send a drone with more energon, which you _will_ drink. You will then get a sufficiant amount of stasis before your lesson's begin."

"L-lessons?" I asked, my voice cracking from the effort to speak while his hand gripped my neck.

"You _are_ my heir, you must learn to fight and lead, must learn our customs and our history." He then released my throat going to the door. He paused in the doorway, looking over at me, smirking.

"Rest well."

The door hissed shut behind him, and I slowly stood, growling softly. My throat ached, feeling raw, and my back hurt from being thrown into the wall. I went over to sit on the berth, laying down in an effort to ease the soreness.

Soon, the door hissed open, and a small drone came in with a cube of energon. It came forward slowly, stoping a few feet away.

I was surprised and confused when it bowwed before coming to stand next to the berth. I sat up, holding my throat gingerly as I looked down at the small robot. It held up the cube to me, and I hesitantly accepted it. I held it, uncomfortable as the small robot stared up at me, waiting for something? I glanced back at the energon, realizing that Megatron must have programmed the drone to make sure that I downed the energon.

I placed the cube to my lips, tilting it and allowing it to flow down my throat.

As soon as I finished the cube and had set it aside, I felt as though a river of ice had flown through me, but the sensation wasn't at all unpleasent, though I felt extremely tired.

As I laid down, the robot took the cube and began to softly croon in a strange language. Cybertronian, I realized, as it continued to softly chirp and click. It was strangely soothing, and I soon found myself in a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

"Optimus, I've found Jack...Megatron has him. He is on the Nemisis."

Everyone shared worried and crestfallen looks as the Prime walked over to Ratchet.

"He's very much alive, but a sheild has been put up around the ship, it will take a week or so for me to break through."

Arcee felt hope lift her spark at the knowledge of Jack's being alive. She didn't want to lose another partner.

_Especialy_, not Jack.

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Megatron smirked as he silently watched the young mech that slept peacfully on the berth.

Yes, he would make a fine heir indeed. Megatron would train him to be an amazing warrior, make sure that his heir was given whatever his spark desired, just as the future Lord of Decepticons should.

Megatron's smirk widend before he approached the sleeping teen.

"Wake up, child. We have much that needs to be done." He said, surprisingly gentle as he used a servo to shake Jack. The teen 'bot simply mumbled incoherently.

"Come, now. _Wake up_, youngling."

Jack's optics snapped open, and he sat up quickly. Megatron barely moving in time to avoid a collision.

Jack looked around in panic and alarm, but then remembered what had happend. He looked at Megatron, then scowled.

"What the _frag_ do _you_ want?" He asked angrily.

Megatron meerly chuckled.

"We must begin with your lessons." He simply replied. Jack glared.

"I won't. I refuse to be your _heir_. I am loyal only to the Autobots, my family, I will never, _ever_ bow to _your_ wishes." He said sharply. Megatron laughed.

"Ah, you may think that, boy, but I have learned that if given the proper incentive, anyone can be forced to change where their loyalties lie."

"Go ahead and torture me to death, I'd rather _die_ than be your heir."

"But then that would not benefit me. Come." Megatron said, gripping Jack's shoulder so tightly that he winced with pain. The 'con lord attached a small device to the teen, which restricted Jack from summoning his blade. He then led Jack out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, and if you have any idea's for this story, please tell me, I'd love to hear them!**_

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

Megatron guided me into the medbay, releasing his grip on my shoulder only after making me sit on one of the medical berths. While he went to speak with Knockout, I rubbed my shoulder, trying to ease the dull ache as I looked around.

I hadn't gotten a chance to examine the medbay before, due to the fact when I'd been brought in before, I'd been to distracted by pain. It was a dull place, dimly lit, medical equiptment scattered everywhere. I looked over when Knockout and Megatron approached me, the red mech holding a strange device in a hand.

I leaned backwards in an attempt to keep the device away, but Megatron gripped my shoulder once again, holding me in place while Knockout removed the small machine Megatron had earlier placed. He then replaced it with the other device, weilding it onto my arm that could become a blade. I flinched as the fire stung at my armor, but he was finished with weilding it quickly, and Megatron soon released my shoulder.

I lifted my arm slightly, looking at it for a moment before trying to shift it into a blade, but it failed. So that's what the machine was, something to keep me from using my weapons system.

I began to stand, but was pushed back down. I yelped when hot metal began to carve into my upper left arm. I looked over, realizing that Knockout was placing the 'con insignia on me, and I began to strugle.

Megatron used a hand on my chasis to keep me against the wall that the berth was pushed against. I continued to try and strugle, but Megatron applied a painful amount of force on my chasis, ceasing my movements. I growled as Knockout finished the insignia, feeling anger boil in my veins.

I was finally released, and I stood, scowling and trying to claw at the 'con marking.

"Stop that, boy. You may be young, but you are not a newborn sparkling." Megatron said as he began to guide me out of the medbay.

After awhile, I gave up trying to scratch away the mark, instead glaring at the ground as Megatron led us down multipule halls.

Now and then we'd pass a vehicon, who, strangely, would not only bow to Megatron, but also to me. Megatron noted my confusion.

"You are my heir, someday you very well may be Lord of the Decepticons, they are showing you the respect you deserve." He explained, chuckling at my bewildered look.

I glared at him.

"I will _never_ be loyal to the 'cons, let alone lead them." I hissed venomously. He chuckled darkly.

"Ah, we shall see." Was all he said before we entered a large room. The control room, I realized, as I saw the many vehicons at work. Soundwave monitored them, but when he saw Megatron and I, he bowwed. First to Megatron, then to me. I scowled, instantly unfond of the thickly laid respect I was being given by every 'con.

Megtron went to stand at the front of the room, examining a few holographic displays, then looked at me, motioning for me to move forward. I hesitated for a moment, but desided it wouldn't be wise to dissobey him while my weapons system was inactive. So I slowly moved to stand behind him on his right side.

He chuckled.

"Boy, I am not going to kill you, come here." He said, gesturing to the place right next to him. I shuffled forward, watching him warily as I did, and he smirked.

"Now. Let your lesson's begin."

**Later**

The lesson's had been...interesting, to say the least. While I disliked the 'cons and Megatron fiercely, I found that I indulged in it. And the history was exciting, full of amazing stories.

But I still refused to train in fighting.

I gave a small grunt of pain as I collided with the wall again, falling to the floor with a thud.

"Fight back, boy!" Megatron commanded angrily. I shook my head as I slowly stood again, leaning on the wall for support.

"No."

Megatron growled in anger, and next thing I knew, his fist collided into the wall, inches from my head. A piece of metal splintered from the wall, graving past my cheek, just bellow my optic. I met Megatron's optics, returning the glare he gave me.

"You will obey me!" He roared.

"The day I fight for you is the day _hell freezes over_!" I replied, my voice just as loud.

Megatron's brows raised in surprise, but furrowed once again.

"You do realize how your imputance not only endangers you, but your human friends as well?"

I froze, my optics widening in shock. My mom, Raf, Miko, even Fowler...All of them could die if I didn't do what I was told.

No...I couldn't let that happen.

I let my head fall, signaling defeat, then attacked as Megatron had told me to.

Even as I attacked, though, I kept my emotions in check, as I always had. I forced my rage back, not allowing it to over take me. I swung at Megatron, but he caught my fist.

"Stop holding back." He hissed, making my optics widen in shock. He could see?

I yelled in pain as he kicked my chasis, sending me onto the floor. He charged, ready to attack while I was down.

He wanted me to not hold back? Then I wouldn't.

I placed my hands on either side of my head, lifting back onto them and kicking up into his chin, sending him back a dozen feet or so. I took the chance as he recovered, standing and then I moved forward, kicking, punching and clawing. Megatron smirked as he blocked most of the attacks, he then kicked my chasis, sending me back a few feet.

"Good...you are much better than I first thought." He said, approaching me as I tried to catch my breath (It having been knocked out of me when I'd been kicked).

"Come, you deserve rest." He said simply, guiding me out the door of the training room. I didn't strugle, knowing that if I dissobayed that my family would be in danger.

Once we were back in the room that had been deemed as mine, I looked around. The room had been repaired after my attack on the walls and large window. Megatron turned to me.

"A drone will come soon with energon for you. Do not attempt escape, the door will be locked with three guards outside at all times." He warned.

I glared at the floor, but nodded. I heard Megatron approach, and I flinched when he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"A leader always keeps his head up, boy." He said, chuckling as I turned my head away, free from his grip.

"Rest well, boy." He said, leaving.

**3rd POV**

When the door hissed shut and locked, Jack sighed. He then went to sit on the berth, crossing his legs as he stared out the window.

Soon, a drone came in. As short as the berth, it held a cube of energon. It bowwed, offering the cube to Jack, who nodded in thanks and took it, taking a small sip of it.

Jack blinked when the drone pulled out something from it's subspace, it then leaped up onto the berth, next to Jack. It chirped, holding up three datapads for Jack, who scowled, realizing that Megatron had sent them. He wanted Jack to look over the Cybertronian, remember the runes.

Jack sighed, thanking the drone and finishing his energon. The drone was silent, simply taking the empty cube before leaving. Jack started to read the datapads, only glancing up when the drone returned. Megatron must have decided to have the drone stay to keep the young mech company.

Once Jack finished the datapads, setting them on the metal, bedside table, the drone moved forward. Jack tilted his head in confusion, but shrugged before laying down.

The drone gently took the datapads, crooning, chiping and clicking in Cybertronian. It was comforting, so soft that it was like a whisper to the mech's audio receptors.

He soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Arcee defeated holoform after holoform, letting her anger fuel her as she continued.

She was releaved, knowing Jack was alive, but she knew as well as the others that it wouldn't be like that for long. She felt self hatred, how could she have let Jack be kidnapped? It had seemed so unlikely, but she learned long before to always expect the unexpected.

What did Megatron want with Jack anyway? The warlord had never tooken an interest in humans, yet he had taken Jack.

Arcee sighed as the last holoform fizzled out of existance, and she lowered her stance.

"Jack...Stay strong partner."

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I looked around the medbay, taking in the sight of different machines.

I'd been left in the care of Knockout, since Megatron had something important to attend to, and the medic needed to run a few more tests on me.

I glared at the ground as K.O pushed a needle into an energon line between my arm plating. It felt like a pinch, and, compared to the pain I'd been through a couple days earlier, it felt like nothing.

I growled when he moved to open my spark chamber, and he jumped slightly in surprise at the sound. He then gave me a stern look.

"I need to make sure everything is in working order. Lord Megatron would kill me if his heir started malfunctioning."

"I'm not his heir!" I replied venomously.

The medic meerly rolled his optics before opening my spark chamber. I stiffend, knowing that I could easily be killed with my spark open for Knockout to see. He didn't touch it, just examined it and ran a few scans, then closed it chamber once again.

He grabbed a machine, hooking it to my head. He then switched it on.

I yelled in pain, doubling over as pain flooded my senses. It felt as though my mind was being ripped apart, and I found memories start sliping away.

_'No!'_ I screamed in my mind.

A feeling of overwhelming power flooded through me, and a roar tore through my throat. There was a small explosion from next to me.

I opened my optics wearily, and I was shocked at what I saw.

The machine was completely obliterated. A heap of sparks, metal and circutry. I looked up at Knockout, who was staring in disbelief at the machine. He then turned his gaze to me.

"Impossible...only a _Prime_ could destroy the effects of the machine..." He said, faceplates pale.

I felt as though my blood (or energon, now) had become ice. I shook uncontrolibly, and was tired.

So very tired...

I went limp as I fell unconcious.

**3rd POV**

Knockout nervously edged into the control room, where Megatron stood, speaking quietly to Soundwave. The 'con lord stopped when he saw Knockout, turning and giving the red mech his full attention.

"Have you wiped the child's memory?" He asked, smirking, thinking he already knew the answer.

"Uh...I'm afraid that...he destroyed the machine, m-my liege."

Everyone in the room stopped, turning to stare at the medic incredulously. The machine had been destroyed? Megatron frowned.

"What do you mean _destroyed_?" He asked, anger rising into his voice. Knockout flinched.

"He...He was able to fight the effects, completely obliteraiting the machine, Lord Megatron."

"Do you take me for a fool, Knockout? Only a Prime could have done such a thing!"

Knockout bowwed his head respectfully.

"I wouldn't think of even decieving you, my liege. The boy is strong, he truely did fight the effects, and in doing so, obliterated the machine."

Everything was silent for a few, long moments as Megatron turned, back facing the medic as he mulled over the strange information. Finally, he looked over his shoulder at K.O.

"Where is he now?"

"After destroying the machine, he went into stasis lock. I had a few drones take him back to his quarters, Lord Megatron."

Megatron silently nodded in approvel, then made a motion, dissmissing the red mech. Knockoutquickly made his leave, thanking Primus that he hadn't faced Megatron's wrath.

The vehicon's quickly went back to work while Megatron thought of this new development.

Never, in a _million_ stellar cycles, would Megatron have guessed that Jack had the strength, both mentally and physicly of a Prime. He had known the boy was strong, very much so, that was why the warlord had chosen the teen to be his heir.

But to have the strength of a _Prime_?

It was unheard of, the human would've had to be as strong as a Prime when he was still a human if it were true. But that had to be impossible, he'd been _human_, a weak organic.

Yet all the proof was now laid before the 'con lord, and there was no way to deny that the boy _must_ have been so strong before the transition into a Cybertronian.

Megatron suddenly turned, leaving the control room. The vehicons watched in confusement, then looked at eachother before shrugging and returning to their work.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

The base was oddly quiet, most of them simply standing or sitting around, while Ratchet continued to break the shield around the Nemisis.

Everyone looked up when June suddenly spoke.

"Jack will still be alive when you rescue him." She said, dirrecting it to the 'bots. Her eyes shined with a fierce determination. She shifted her gaze to Arcee and Optimus.

"He knows how to deal with pain. Even if they torture him, he won't break."

"What do you mean 'he knows how to deal with pain'?" Arcee asked, her voice coated with confusion and worry. Everyone else wore a look that reflected this as they moved closer to hear the woman. June sighed.

"Just like I said, he knows what pain is, how to deal with it. No matter what they try, the Decepticon's won't break him."

"But _how_ does he know how to deal with it?" Bulk intergected. June looked down, and shocked everyone as a tear fell to the floor.

"Because his father abused us. Up until when he left."

Arcee felt her spark jump into her throat, Ratchet stopped his work to look at June with shock, Bulkhead stumbled, 'Bee chirped in alarm, and Optimus, usually so calm and composed, felt his spark sink and his optics widen.

Jack always acted so normal. He protected Miko and Raf, aided the 'bots when he could, and showed no signs of any form of torture ever being done to him.

June looked up, forcing a smile onto her lips.

"After his father left, I didn't know what to do. But Jack just stood right back up, picked up the pieces and helped me continue on with life. He can deal with everything life throws at him." She then looked at Arcee.

"So don't worry. We'll get him back, and he'll be alive. He'll pick up the pieces once again, and everything..." She looked back down, shoulders wracking with silent sobs.

"And e-everything will b-b-be alr-right."

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I awoke with a jolt, siting up quickly.

I looked around, realizing I was back in 'my quarters', as they'd been designated. I suddenly remembered what happend, and felt my spark jump into my throat with panic.

Swinging my legs off the berth, I stood, but was distracted by a chirping and clicking. Looking down, I saw a drone, holding two items.

It bowwed, and I kneeled down to see it. It jumped up onto the berth, handing me a datapad before reaching forward to my head. With a sigh, I read the datapad, though it took a few minutes, in which I felt the drone attaching something to my helm.

The 'pad was a note, from Megatron. He wanted me to send the drone to conact him when I awoke. Setting the 'pad aside, I moved to look at the drone. something long and flexible clicked against my helm, and I reached up, gently grabbing it and moving it into my line of sight.

It was a string-like wire that was beaded with black, red and purple beads of crystal. I recognized it from my lesson of Cybertronian history, it was used on Cybertron, given to one of extremely high statis.

I scowled, releasing it before looking at the drone, ignoring the click of the crystaline beads on my helm.

"Megatron said to send you to him once I woke up. Would you mind doing that?" I asked hesitantly. It chirped, nodding before bowwing once more and leaving.

While I waited, I absent-mindedly fiddled with the wired beads, enjoying the feel of there smooth edges.

I looked away from the window when the door opened. A vehicon entered, holding a small stack of datapads and a cube of energon. Noting the beads that hung delicately from my helm, the vehicon bowwed before placing the 'pads on my metal, bedside table along with the energon cube.

Giving one last bow, the vehicon left me in peace.

I sighed as I sat, grabbing a 'pad and the energon. I groaned slightly as I saw the information on the datapad.

Great. More studying.

_**Hey guys, here's a link so you can see what the beaded thingie is!: **__**.com/art/TFP-From-my-story-on-fanfiction-298461663**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I grunted in pain as I was kicked in the chasis, skidding back a few feet. I could tell Megatron was getting annoyed at my constant refusel to let him train me how to fight.

"Boy, must I once again remind you that your friend's live's are on stake?" He growled, swinging down at me. I raised my arms, crossing them in an X shape above my head and blocking the strike.

"I know you won't, you don't want to control me using my family, you want to make me obey of my own free-will." I replied lowly, ducking as he kicked.

Megatron growled again before slamming me into a wall, hand wrapped around my neck.

"If to get to that I must threaten your family, then so be it."

I glared as I tried to pry his hand from my neck. I kicked him in the jaw, making him stumble and release me. When my feet touched the ground, I moved quickly out of his range.

He lowered his fighting stance, showing that we were done. I watched him carefuly as he moved forward, feeling the anger and annoyance coming off him in waves.

"I still don't understand why you chose me. I am..._was_ a human." I finally stated. Megatron glanced at me with amusement.

"You had a stronger will then many other Cybertronians. When I first met you within that cave, I could see intelegence in your eyes, intelect that could rival most of your kind. And you showed honor that I've yet to see from other humans. I believe I made the best choice, yesterday, you destroying the machine, that is something only a Prime could do. And if you have the strength of a Prime? Who better to be my heir?"

I blinked, then scowled.

"Wait a klik, that's right! You tried to have me brainwashed!" I yelled angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Megatron.

He simply chuckled.

"I believed it was the simplest way." He stated before guiding me out of the training room.

"And while I'm at it, what the hell is with this?" I added, gesturing to the small wired beads that dangled from me helm. He spared a glance over his shoulder, then smirked.

"As you already know, they were used on Cybertron to show one of high-standing. And as my heir, well, that is most definately high-standing."

I scowled as I began to tug at it, something I'd started out of habit the night before. I despised the idea of the beaded wire, and, despite my attempts to remove it, even now, the wire refused to snap.

Megatron noticed my fruitless attempts and gave a bellowing laugh.

"Don't even try, that wire is as strong as that Autobot, Bulkhead, is."

I glared at him.

"I knew you would try to remove it." He simply stated as we entered the control room.

I looked at the ground while the vehicons turned to bow at Megatron, then me. But noticing this, Megatron used a hand to make me look up.

"As I have told you, boy, a leader must always keep his head up."

I growled.

"And _I've_ told you, I am no where near a leader, and will _never_ lead the 'cons."

The whole room grew silent, the vehicons staring at me in shock while Megatron's gaze was unreadible.

He then raised a hand and smacked me into a wall, hard. I gasped in pain as I landed with a thud. Megatron came forrward and grabbed my throat before I could move.

"I have set your destiny in stone, boy. I will not tolerate your defiance any longer, you will listen, and you will _obey_." He hissed, voice dripping with venom.

I glared fiercely as I used a hand to pry at his.

"I will _never_ obey."

He growled loudly before lifting me by my throat and tossing me by the door. He then looked at five vehicons.

"Take him to his quarters, he is to have no energon." Megatron comanded.

I watched as the vehicons bowwed before moving over to me. They attempted to pull me up, but I shook them off, standing on my own. I surprised them by starting off towards my quarters on my own, but they quickly caught up, keeping a close watch on me.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Arcee watched the monitor closely, waiting, praying for something good to happen, something that would bring Jack back, something that would seem to turn back the clocks.

But no such thing happend.

Optimus too was carefully keeping an optic on the monitor. He wanted something to happen as well, just as everyone else did.

Despite Arcee being the closest to Jack (his mother excluded), the 'bots, Miko and Raf all thought of Jack highly. He was there, willing to help in any way he could, and always staying strong even when others couldn't. While some humans were cruel, only considering money as a way to happiness, or would kill others, Jack had proved to be the exact opposite.

He was kind, compassionate, honorable and showed a will that could rival an Autobot's. He was immportant to their little family, everyone knew that.

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Jack awoke to a quiet chirping and clicking.

Looking to his side, he yelped when he saw a drone, inches from his face. Jack scrambled back, falling off the berth with a loud thud. The drone chirped, peeking over the edge of the berth at Jack, who groaned, rubbing his head, the wired beads clicking against his metal hand.

Jack slowly stood, rubbing his now aching back. He then looked at the drone. It held a cube of energon.

Bowing, the drone held out the energon to Jack, who accepted it happily (having not been given any the day before).

"Thank you."

The drone chirped in reply before quickly leaving.

Jack sighed deeply, sipping gingerly at the energon as he stared out the large window. He then set the cube aside before moving to press his palm against the cold glass.

"Arcee...Optimus...someone, please come save me from this hell..."

_**Hey guys, if you wanna see the beaded wire thingie, I put a link on my profile, since the last one failed. If that doesn't work, go on dA and look up 'blackbeltgal'. You should find it then!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I quietly yet swiftly walked down the empty hall.

The drone had forgoten to lock the door, and I'd easily knocked out the two guards outside. For the first time, I was roaming the Nemisis, alone, at night.

Most of the 'cons were recharging, and the couple of times that one had been approaching, I'd been able to hide myself in the large support beams that wound across the ceiling.

The ship was dimly lit, and I had, at one point, nearly walked into a wall. Though luckily avoided it.

I moved, close to the wall, peeking into a room. Seeing it was empty, I quickly darted in, letting the hiss shut behind me. I grinned almost increulously when I saw that it was a hanger, this was my chance to escape! I glanced back at the small wings on my back (which looked like Bumblebee's), remembering Megatron once vaguely mentioning I was a 'triple-changer'. He'd said I could have a flying alt mode, as well as a grounder.

I scanned the internet for two alt modes (a usefull trick I'd learned).

I first chose a ground alt, deciding on a 2012 Chevrolet Camaro Copo.

I paused for a moment, looking around to make sure no one was entering the hanger, then searched for my flyer alt.

After some debate, I settled on a EA-18G Growler.

I tested it out. It took a few trys, but soon was able to change into my flying alt mode. Quickly shifting back, I went to the control panel.

From my few days of watching the vehicons, Soundwave and lessons from Megatron, I was able to override the security and open the hanger doors.

I jumped when alarms suddenly began to blare. Frag, Megatron must've set it up in caseI did this.

I shifted in record time and tore off into the night sky. I could hear the sound of Megatron's bellowing comands and of vehicon's shifting and settting chase.

I dived downward, finding myself going into a canyon.

_'If I can get deeper in here, I can lose them in these rocks.'_ I thought to myself as I swerved around a large jagged rock. I heard a crash, and flinched.

I guess one or two of the vehicons hadn't seen the rock.

A jet came up on my right side, and I knew instantly that it was Megatron. I wished that my weapons system wasn't being jammed, or then I could've shot at Megatron.

He attempted to ram me into the rock wall, but I went over him and shot forward.

I felt excitement pulse through me when I saw a tunnel enterance in the wall ahead. Large enough for me to fit through, yet small enough that Megatron would be unable to follow me. I quickly entered the tunnel, and heard Megatron halt. He bellowed out orders for the vehicon's and Soundwave to follow.

The tunnel was a maze, in many places it forked or went in steep dives or sharp turns.

I don't know how long I flew, but I eventually lost all of my followers, them either smashing into the rocks that protruded, or gettting lost in the whinding tunnels. It took even longer to find an exit, but I eventually did.

Once I was close to the ground, I shifted into my grounder alt, driving down a lone road at the edge of the mountain. There were only a few other cars, so I simply cruised along while figuring out where I was.

I finally figured out that I was in Colorado (which explained all the snow on the tips of the mountains). It would take a couple days to get back to Autobot base, and I was tired after my narrow escape.

A couple hours later, I pulled off the road, hiding in a large clump of tree's to rest.

As I fell into stasis, I prayed to Primus that the 'bots might find my signal before I ran out of energon.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

"Optimus! Jack's signal has reappeared..._outside_ of the Nemisis."

The 'bots gathered around Ratchet, almost unbelieving, but Arcee was smiling incredulously.

"He escaped?"

"Yes, but a dozen Decepticon signals are closing in on him, fast."

Optimus nodded.

"Ratchet. Set in Jack's quardinates and open the groundbridge. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, prepare to roll out." He ordered.

Arcee shifted into her alt mode quickly, revving her engine.

_'Jack...just hold on, partner.'_ She thought desperately as the groundbridge flashed into existance.

**?, 3rd POV**

The 'bots exited the groundbridge quickly, weapons at the ready as they headed forward.

The sound of jets and metal footsteps came, quickly approaching, and the 'bots all aimed quickly.

A 'bot suddenly darted out of a small forest, running quickly towards the 'bots (though he was looking the other way).

Several vehicons emerged from the clouds, trying to shock the mech, but missing.

The mech looked forward and a smile appeared on his lips, he opened his mouth, about to speak, but was cut off as a bolt of electricity. He collapsed to the ground with a thud, giving one last pleading look to Optimus before falling unconcious.

Optimus and the others all began to fire at the vehicons.

"Bumblebee! Retrieve the Autobot, we shall keep the Decepticons at bay." Optimus ordered. 'Bee chirped, nodding before running forward to the White and black tinted mech. Taking the other's arm, 'Bee slung it over his shoulders, lifting the 'bot before quickly pulling him over to lay behind the other Autobots.

A large jet came onto the seen, shifting and landing with a large thud.

Megatron.

The warlord aimed at the 'bots, glaring angrily.

"Return him Autobot scum!" He bellowed.

Optimus glanced back for a moment to look at the unconcious mech, then returned his gaze to Megatron.

"Never, Megatron. He is a fellow Autobot and-"

"He is my _heir_." Megatron hissed, making Optimus go silent in shock.

"The boy is strong and intelegent, I chose him as my heir, _Prime_."

Arcee slowly moved back before lowering her gun and kneeling by the white mech, checking him for injury and contacting Ratchet for a 'bridge.

"And yet he seemed to not enjoy such a thought." Optimus replied.

A 'bridge flashed to life, and Megatron's optics widend as Bulk lifted the white mech. and headed through the groundbridge.

"NO!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Ratchet sighed, entering the main room of the silo where everyone was waiting. Optimus walked over to the medbot.

"Is he-?"

"The mech will live, it was a minor disruptor, so it only put him into stasis lock. But this blasted earth tech is still acting up, it says that Jack is now within base!"

The 'bots shared looks, then Raf suddenly spoke up.

"Maybe the new Autobot knows where Jack is! Maybe he helped Jack escape?" He suggested.

Optimus pondered the young boy's words, then nodded.

"Yes, that may be true, but we will not know until he awakens."

Everyone jumped as there was a sudden yelp and crash from the medbay.

The 'bots all bolted for the medbay.

When they entered the room, they saw the white mech on the ground, rubbing his head and chirping in pain. Optimus moved forward, offering a servo to the small 'bot. Looking up, a smile lit the mech's face when he saw the Prime. He accepted the aid and was helped to his feet, Optimus then helped the 'bot sit on the medical berth.

"Greetings, I am Optimus Prime. We found you being chased by Decepticons, do you remember?"

The mech nodded, stifling laughter for some strange reason.

"Megatron informed us that you were his heir, yet you are not a Decepticon, I believe."

The young 'bot scowled, nodding again.

"Then that means you were aboard the Nemisis. One of our allies, a young human by the name of Jackson Darby, was taken by Megatron. And we fear the worst, have you seen him?"

The 'bot before the Prime suddenly laughed, to the shock of the 'bots and humans. Arcee then frowned, moving forward to point an accusing finger at the 'bot.

"You fraging think this is funny? My partner is on the Nemisis, probably being tortured right now and you're _laughing_?" She said angrily. But she was shocked when the 'bot gave her a kind smile, gently taking hold of her wrist and making her lower her arm, he then leaned forward slightly.

Then spoke.

"Arcee. It's me."

Everything became silent as everyone stared at the mech in shock. Then Arcee managed to quietly murmur.

"Jack...?"

The white 'bot nodded.

"Megatron did this. He decided I was never meant to be a human, he said I should have been a Cybertronian. He turned me into one...He wanted me as his heir...But I stayed strong Arcee, for...for you and everyone else." He replied softly, his hand trembling slightly.

Jack then released her wrist, standing strait again and looking around.

"Could I maybe have some energon? I'm running really low." He asked.

Ratchet nodded, leaving to get an energon cube for Jack while the white 'bot sat down once again.

Everything was silent for a moment, then Bulkhead spoke up.

"Wait, Megatron said you were his heir? He hates humans!"

Jack looked down, optics dim with sadness.

"Well...I'm not human anymore." He murmured. He then looked up, determination in his optics.

"But if he thought I'd just join him, then he's just fragging crazy." He said, smirking slightly.

Arcee moved forward placing a hand hesitantly on Jack's shoulder. The teen mech smiled at her, but then her hand moved to the wired beads that clicked against his helm with each movement, and Jack scowled.

"These..."

"Yeah, I've tried to get them off, but the wire's as strong as Bulkhead. It was frustraiting, each time a 'con or drone saw them, they'd bow to me, like I was some king...I _hated_ it."

Jack then looked away from the strand of beads.

"Megatron thought the prospect of power could buy anyone onto his side, he didn't expect my price to be so high." He joked.

No, his price was far to high, an end to the war was what Jack wanted, not power or control of the 'cons.

Optimus stepped forward, gaining Jack's attention.

"Jack, yet again you've shown yourself a true ally of the Autobot's. The prospect of power lures many, and very few can fight it, even fewer can escape it's grasp completely. It is your choice, but I would gladly accept you into our ranks as an official Autobot."

Jack beamed up at the Prime while Miko and Raf cheered.

"I'd be honored."

Everyone smiled, even Ratchet cracked a small grin as he started to run scans over Jack. Optimus nodded, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder and nodding. The white 'bot hesitated for a moment, then pointed to the Decepticon insignia on his arm.

"So can we get this off? And the thing blocking my weapon systems?" He asked. The 'bots were surprised, it was uncommon for one to so quickly learn how to use their weapon systems. But Ratchet nodded.

"Yes, yes. I'll deal with that after I've made sure all your systems are working properly." The medbot grumbled.

Jack yelped when Ratchet prodded under his arm plating, then hissed in pain as the medbot tugged something out from between the wires and circutry.

It was a shard of human bone.

Jack's optics dimmed with sadness, and everyone realized it was from his transformation. Bulkhead and Miko both felt slightly ill, while 'Bee lifted Raf, allowing his charge to hide within his palm. Ratchet sighed sadly while June, Arcee and Optimus looked at Jack with sympathy and sadness as well.

Jack closed his optics, refusing to open them until Ratchet discarded the final fragment of his human body.

When his optics opened once again, the 'bots and June could see the pain that filled them.

"You know...Megatron's going to be after me now." He stated quietly. Optimus nodded.

"Yes, but we will do everything in our power to aid you in escaping his grasp forever." Optimus assured. Arcee smiled at her partner, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, we're family. I know _I'm_ not going to just turn my back on you." She added, gently placing a servo on his.

Jack hesitantly looked back up to everyone, then smiled, nodding.

**Later, Jack's POV**

I winced as Ratchet worked on removing the 'con insignia on my arm.

He'd long before ushered everyone, human and Autobot alike, out of the medbay. After that, he had started on the insignia, and was now close to replacing it with the 'bot's insignia instead.

I smirked slightly when I thought how Megatron would flip when I'd see him again, and he'd see the Autobot insignia on my arm.

I remained quiet, simply sitting still, not wanting to trigger Ratchet's famous temper.

When he finished the insignia, he moved to my other side while I admired the new marking. I twitched in surprise when I felt him take the wired beads in his hand and examine them.

"Hm, I saw these now and again on Cybertron, they-"

"Showed one of higher status. They were a sign that the person should be shown respect." I cut off, mumbling the words absent mindedly.

Ratchet looked at me with surprise, and I laughed slightly.

"Lessons, I _was_ supposed to be Megatron's heir. I learned a lot in the few days I was aboard the Nemisis." I explained. Ratchet stared at me for a moment longer, then sighed.

"Would you like me to remove this?"

"It doesn't matter to me, whatever you think is best." I replied.

He gave me a look of shock. Though it wasn't a surprise, since lately his opinion hadn't been paid much heed. He hesitantly nodded before grabing a small tool and working to snap the wire.

I sat patiently, staying still while Ratchet worked. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey, Ratchet?"

He gave a small grunt of acknowledgment.

"Have you always been a medic?"

He paused, looking up at me with raised brows.

"Well, no." He said, coughing awkwardly. "I only became a medic after the war started."

I was quiet for a moment.

"So what were you before the war? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"...Well, I was a scientist."

I smiled slightly.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. People don't just get smart by siting around, I know that for sure." I commented. He gave another look of surprise before clearing his throat, slightly caught off guard.

"No, I suppose not."

I didn't say more, but watched as he finished on the wired beads. The wire snapped, and the beads spilled across the medical berth and floor.

While Ratchet set the tool aside, I quickly leaned over to pick the beads off the floor, then straitend, making a small pile on the berth with the beads.

Ratchet moved around to grab a few strange things.

"I'm going to remove the device implanted in your shoulder, this will be slightly painful, but should be quick." He explained, his voice, for once, not so irratated or grumpy.

I nodded, bracing myself.

It did hurt a bit, but compared to my transformation into a 'bot, it was more like a few small pinches. The sound of clicking came, and then I felt the small device removed.

I sighed with relief as I glanced over at Ratchet, who was examining the device before dissposing of it.

"Test your weapon systems." He urged as he moved back over to me. I nodded, then focused.

The sound of whiring and clicking gears and the scrape of shifting metal echoed through the medbay, and soon I was staring at a blade instead of a hand.

I smiled up at Ratchet.

"Thanks, that thing was driving me crazy." I said. Ratchet simply nodded, frowning at the blade.

"I haven't seen a blade like that in eons..."

I nodded.

"Yeah, in my little history lesson, I was told that most Cybertronians didn't have them as primary weapons, right?"

He nodded, then gestured to the door.

"You should go see everyone else, we've all been worried about your safety."

"Even you? Damn Ratchet, are you starting to go soft on us?" I teased. He meerly gave a huff of aggrivation, and I laughed, thanking him once more before leaving the medbay.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

The vehicon's in the control room ducked as Megatron roared in rage, smashing a cleaning drone into a wall.

"**How **_**DARE**_** they take my heir!"**

A poor vehicon, not ducking soon enough, was smashed into three other vehicons.

Ever since the 'bots had saved Jack, Megatron had been enraged. His heir, the _perfect_ heir, was ripped from his grasp.

He shouldn't have left a meer two vehicons to guard something so precious to the future of the 'cons, he now saw his foolish mistake.

Megatron growled, making a quick decision. He turned, leaving to find his insecticon army.

If his heir wouldn't return on his own, he'd just have to send someone to _drag_ his heir back home.

**The Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

I entered the main room of the silo.

Everyone looked up, then smiled brightly when they saw me. I raised a hand in greeting, kneeling down as Miko and Raf ran up.

"Hey guys." I said, grining.

"Jack! What's it like?" Miko asked, obviously refering to my being a 'bot. The others gathered around, my mom walking over to stand with Miko and Raf.

I sighed, grimacing as I shrugged.

"It's strange, being in this form. But..." I smiled.

"I like it. From the begining, I felt as though this was the form I was meant to be in."

Everyone exchanged looks and Ratchet entered the room. Then Optimus spoke.

"Jack, are you able to tell us what happened? Starting from when you dissapeared?"

I grimaced again, standing strait.

"Yeah, I can. But it's a little...difficult to explain." I replied. Optimus nodded, and the 'bots situated themselves, ready for the long explaination.

"Well, the night I dissapeared, I'd gone to the park. Mom and I had an argument, and I needed to cool off. But when I was about to come back home, Knockout came."

I shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the attention I was being given.

"He said that Megatron had...requested an audience with me. I fell unconcious, but not for long. I woke up in the backseat of his alt...I did the only thing I could do...I fought."

My optics shut as I remembered how I'd strugled so fiercely, only for it to be in vain.

"Straps came from the seats and pulled me down, but I tried to get free of them. Then he used this...this thing. An energon probe, I think. He gave me one slag of a shock, and I passed out again.

"Next thing I knew, I was on the Nemisis, Megatron holding me. He told me that, after our previous encounter in the old mine, and after I restored Optimus' memories, that he decided I...That I wasn't meant to be a human...He believed I was better suited to be a Cybertronian."

I looked at the ground, optics dim with sadness when the memories of the machine surfaced.

"He had Knockout create a machine to turn me into a Cybertronian. I...I remember that it...i-it started to ch-change me fr-from the inside f-first."

**3rd POV**

Everyone looked at Jack with shock and sadness as tears of energon slowly leaked from the teen 'bot's optics. Jack fought to keep his voice steady.

"M-My bones cracked...s-some pierced through my sk-skin even. I-It felt as th-though m-m-my blood was on f-fire."

Jack suddenly slammed a fist into a wall, everyone jumping in shock.

"Jack...!" Arcee murmured, moving and gently placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. He looked down at her, optics full of pain, yet also determination.

"He expected me to be his fraging _HEIR_! He thought I'd turn on my family for power and greatness! Megatron is a _fool_." He hissed.

Everyone was shocked how Jack had so boldly proclaimed this. None of the 'bots had ever heard anyone say such a thing about Megatron.

Jack turned away from the wall, rubbing his face in a half-exausted, half-frustrated way.

"He tried to train me in combat, and I refused. But that first time...I lost control of my emotions! I worked all my life to reign them in, and for a minute, all that control just vanished!"

Optimus was the one who realized just then that Jack was angry with himself. Thinking that at one point, it wasn't Megatron out of line, but him.

Optimus had been in such a place before.

Jack sighed angrily, crouching down and, crossing his arms on his knees, rested his chin ontop. His optics were sad.

"I let him get to me at first. Megatron wasn't the only fool, I was one as well."

Everything was silent for a moment, then Arcee slowly moved forward, kneeling down in front of her partner.

She hesitantly reached forward, using a slender hand to lift Jack's chin and make him look her in the optics.

"Jack, it wasn't your fault. You may have lost control once, but what about the other times? And I'm sure he must've said something to make you lose control, right?"

"He said he'd hurt Miko, Raf and mom." He quietly muttered, and Arcee nodded grimly.

"See? And those other times?"

"...I didn't lose control..."

Arcee grinned, pride swelling in her spark.

"You didn't let Megatron get into your head, you did everything you could, and you ended up here in the end, right? Now come on, back up on your feet partner." Arcee said, standing while Jack smiled softly and did the same.

Arcee stood next to Jack, while everyone waited, watching with sad sympathy as Jack took a deep breath, then continued his story. He leaned close to Arcee, taking the silent support.

"So Megatron got the 'con insignia put on me, the wired beads too. Knockout also dissabled my weapons system, thankfully Ratchet got them all off." Jack said, grinning slightly as he lifted an arm and made it shift into the blade he'd grown accustomed to.

The 'bots were surprised that he had a close range weapon as his primary, but set their curiousity aside. Miko and Raf just gaped at the blade in awe.

Jack then shifted his arm back to normal, continuing.

"Then Megatron, being the twisted insane bastard he is, tried to have my memory wiped."

"WHAT?"

Jack jumped when everyone screamed in unison, then shrugged.

"Yeah. But it's not like it worked or anything. Something happend and I destroyed the machine."

Silence then reigned the room as the 'bots stared at Jack in shock. He'd been able to fight off the effects and destroy the machine?

Only a fragging _Prime_ had ever done such a thing.

Jack sighed, gaining the rooms attention once again.

"The only other things that happened were that I pissed off Megatron and got slammed into a wall, and I broke out of there. Got my alt modes, opened the hanger, got chased for three fraging hours and finally found a road and went to sleep in a forest."

Jack then smiled, leaning back against the wall and looking slightly proud.

"I was able to lose Megatron by going in a small tunnel system, he was _sooo_ mad." He said, laughing slightly.

Jack's face then fell.

"But I should have known better then to fall asleep, that gave them the chance to locate me. If you guys hadn't found me, I'd already be back on the Nemisis."

He then gave a sigh of frustration, and burried his face in his hands.

"Primus, I'm such an idiot..."

It was strange for the 'bots to hear Jack using Cybertronian language, but then again, they supposed, he probably picked it up around base more so than the Nemisis.

Jack moved his hands, staring at everyone with a look that could be only defined as helpless.

"Guys...I don't know what I'm gonna do. Megatron...He won't give up so easily, what am I supposed to do? Stay in base for the rest of my life? I can't fight, not like you guys, at least."

He then stood, looking at the ground.

"I need some time alone, I'll be somewhere around base." he mumbled in explination before heading off down one of the halls.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

I sighed softly to myself, shifting slightly on my perch atop one of the large, metal suplies crates.

I'd taken refuge in the storage room, finding the silence comforting.

"Jack?"

I yelped as my heart/spark lurched in fright. I sat up from my laying position, staring at the owner of the voice. I sighed in relief when I saw it was Optimus.

"Uh, hey Optimus, need something?" I asked, rubbing the back of my helm in embarassment.

"No. I simply came to see if you were feeling well." He replied, smiling slightly.

I blinked in surprise, not used to seeing Optimus smile, but I then returned it with a grin of my own.

"I...I'm fine Optimus, really."

Optimus raised a single, metal brow.

"Jack, you might be able to fool everyone else around you, but I am not so easily tricked. I can see you are merely hiding behind a facade."

I stared at him in shock for a moment, then chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, guess I can't fool a Prime. No one really can." I murmured, optics flicking away. I looked at the floor, the ceiling, the energon crates...anywhere but at Optimus.

"I was kidnapped by Megatron and turned into a Cybertronian, I think you can tell I'm not doing too well."

Optimus came over, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Perhaps you could explain what exactly is bothering you?"

"What's bothering me? Optimus, I'm a _Cybertronian_. I can't ever be human again! And I didn't have any choice! Megatron wants me as his fragging _heir_, he's going to be after me for the rest of my life!"

I slid down from the crate, begining to pace angrily.

"I never wanted this, I liked being human, and NOW!..." I stopped, sighing and letting my head fall.

"Now I don't know what the slag I am, maybe I'm not even a Cybertronian. To make things even worse, I'll end up looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life, expecting to be ambushed by Megatron...Optimus, what am I going to do?"

I turned to him, wanting to plead, to _beg_ for him to have an answer, someway to solve this.

I was surprised when liquid dripped down from my optics, and I reached up, realising that I was crying energon.

I jumped slightly when Optimus placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"That is something I do not have an answer for. But all of us will ensure that you shall never be in Megatron's clutches again."

I smiled slightly, but it was hard to do. Optimus actually smiled as well. It was rare that he would smile, and when he did, no one could help but feel better.

"Why don't we return main room? Everyone has missed you greatly."

I grinned, giving a chuckle.

"Alright, let's go."

**Later, 3rd POV**

Jack sat on one of the metal crates, simply watching as everyone went on about their buisness.

He was trying to keep his mind busy, it seemed every time his mind wandered, he would think about his painful transformation.

"Jack?"

The teen 'bot gave a sound of recognition, but didn't look at Raf.

"Are...Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Raf."

"Are you sure?"

Jack looked down at the young male.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

He then offered a hand for Raf to climb onto, and lifted the preteen to optic level.

"So, what're you up to?"

Raf smiled brightly, adjusting his glasses.

"The ususal, making sure there's no pictures of the 'bots online."

Jack laughed lightly.

"A never ending job for you, huh?"

Raf smiled, nodding and laughing as well.

"Jack?"

The teen 'bot looked up in slight surprise at Optimus.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a moment?"

Jack nodded, setting Raf down and walking over.

"Something you need, Optimus?"

The Prime nodded.

"I wished to ask you if you know what Megatron's reasoning was behind wanting you as his heir."

Jack grimaced.

"I remember him saying he believed I was strong and intelegent, but I don't know what else had him decide to try and make me his heir. Sorry, Optimus, I really don't know."

Optimus nodded.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Jack."

Jack shrugged, looking down.

"But still, I wish there was something I could do."

Jack blinked in surprise when Optimus gently touched his helm with a hand in a comforting gesture.

"It is fine Jack, I assure you."

Jack managed a small smile.


End file.
